


Falling

by PontiusHermes



Series: Surely Goodness and Mercy [4]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Angel Wings, Archangels, Burning, Exile, Falling Star, Fire, Gen, Grief, Poetry, Post-Battle, Rhyming, The Dragon - Freeform, anguish, falling, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer falling -- a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Call_Me_CakeWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/gifts).



> For Call_Me_CakeWife because of all the lovely comments...  
> Thank you so much.  
> I hope you enjoy.

It is night when it ends,  
That battle on high  
The dragon's defeated  
He falls from the sky

Lucifer falls,  
Faster than ever  
Some ties, he's learnt too late  
Are easy to sever

Lucifer screams  
As his wings catch alight,  
From the speed of the fall,  
Feathers flaming bright

His soul's filled with anguish,  
Filled to the brim,  
From earth -- a falling star  
They wish upon him

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
